Who Did It!
by PrincessMoonStar15
Summary: This is where Serena is 20 and Darien is 25. Something bad just happen Darien, Amy, Serena, Andrew, Ray, and Tuxedo Mask are all suspects in Serena’s ex-boyfriend’s murder. The big questions on all people’s mind are who did it, where the hell was Darien a
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

I know, I know I didn't finish my other story yet. I will finish it but I thought I write another one too._

* * *

_

_Did you here, did you here Dick Thomson was found died. And the cops got six suspects in the case. They said the cops have been looking in to it for a month and no one knew. And the six suspects are Darien Shields his boss, Amy his partner, Serena Tsukino his ex-friend, Andrew Michaels, Ray an ex-love, and Tuxedo Mask. And the trial starts next week._


	2. What's going on?

**I don't own Sailor Moon!**_

* * *

_

_What's going on!_

Serena got back late last night, about one thirty. She had been on a three week cruse. She was so tried that she when'd strait to bed. Now she looks up to her alarm clock, it was six thirty in the morning. Who in the hell would be calling her this early in the morning? She when to grab her phone but if wasn't next to her, on the table next to her bed. It was in the living room on the charger, she was so tried last night she forgets to grab it. The ringing stop, so she flipped back over and started to go back to sleep, but damn that phone started to ring again. Serena yell and got up, she started to go to the living room when all of sudden, she felt sick. Serena ran to the bathroom and when to the toilet where she started to throw up. When Serena herd that damn phone started to ring again. Serena wiped her mouth on her sleeve and got up on her shaky knees. Serena then when'd out the bathroom door, but before she made it out the door she hurt some water and fell. She fell flat on her face, god it hurt. There she lay in pain, where the phone started again, Serena was fucking ferries. She got up and wants to the fucking phone, but when she herds someone knocking at the door. Serena slammed down the phone back on the charger and went to the door. Serena pulled open the door open and yell, "what to you want"? Serena looked up and seen it was two cops.

Both cops looked to be in their late 20s. One was 6'10 with light brown hair and the other was about 6'4 with blond hair. The one with light brown hair ask, "Are you Miss Tsukino?"

Serena just stared at them, it was, Serena turned around and looked at the living room clock, seven a clock an the morning and two cops were looking for her and she hadn't even been back for 12 hours, she answered, "Yes, I'm Serena Tsukino!"

The blond step forward and asked, "Would you come with us Miss Tsukino?"

Serena looked at them, she ask for five minutes to got really, they said sure, since she was still in her PJ's. Serena opened her door for them and ran to get really. After Serena changed and brushed her teeth. They left, on the way to the car she asked, "What do you wanted with me"?

They said, "That you questions will be answer at the station".

* * *

Darien had been here since eight last night and they still happed not told him why he was there that. They were waiting on some people.

* * *

Ray had been here since three this morning and they still weren't talking. Ray up because she herd a sound. The door was opening, she seen Andrew and a cop come in. 'What the fuck was happening!'

* * *

Amy just walk throw the door to work, when a cop ask her to come with him.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_


	3. What’s Dick got to do with this?

**I don't own Sailor Moon!**

_

* * *

**I want to say think you to **gabyhyatt!

* * *

_

_What's Dick got to do with this?_

Serena was at the station, she couldn't believe it. They just told her, her ex, Dickey was died and he was murdered but get this, they were saying she did it. Who in the hell do these people think she is? But that wasn't the best part, they think Amy, Ray, Andrew, Darien and Tuxedo Mask help in the game they were calling 'who can kill Dick Thomson first game'.

Serena didn't understand how in the hell, they all could of killed Dickey. I mean maybe two or three but six, how were they going to explain that? They asked her where she had been a month ago and why she had left for 3 weeks. Why Dickey and her broke up and when, and what were her relationships with the other suspects.

* * *

Amy rode to the police station, in the back of the police car and wondered what they would want with her. I mean she paid her taxes, she had a job, and she didn't have a record. So why did they want her.

They didn't say a word to Amy, not until they got her in a back room of the station. There Amy sat, nervous as a bee. A man enters with long brown hair, for a guy, he was about 6'6 feet tall, looked to be about 30 years old, he had green eyes and wares a blue suit. He didn't say a word, he just sits down in a chair. Then he looked at Amy, and said, "Are you Miss Amy Anderson, that works at Chiba's Inc.?"

Amy looked up at this man, he had asked that question with no feeling in fact, he hadn't shown any feeling, in any bone in his whole body, since he stepped in to this room. Amy with scary, she didn't have a good feeling about this. "Yes, I'm Amy Anderson and I do work at Chiba's Inc. Did some thing happen at Chiba's Inc. sir?"

The man asked "What do you know about Dick Thomson?"

'Dick Thomson, what does Dick Thomson have to do with which, Amy thought?' "Well we use to work at Chiba's together, well till about a month ago and I haven't seen him since." Amy looked up that the man, his face hadn't ever moved, not once. "Is there some thing wrong with Mr. Thomson, did he do some thing bad sir?"

"Well no Miss Anderson, he didn't do any thing wrong. Now can you tell me the last time you since him, Miss Anderson and what was he doing?"

Amy looked up at him again, before she started to talk. "It was August the first, and it was a hot summer day. I got behind an accident and was running late for work. So I got to the office about 10:30 that day. And when I got in the door, I herd yelling. I knew the voices, I mean, who can not. They were always yelling at each other again."

Amy got cut off by one of the man's questions. "Who was yelling at each other Miss Anderson?"

Amy looked back at him and stared about for a minute then started. "Why Mr. Thomson and Darien of cores, I mean they always do!" Amy seen the man writing some thing down but didn't know what. "You see Mister, umm, what's your name sir?"

The man looked up at Amy for a second, before saying, "Dean, Dean Lee!"

"Well Mr. Lee, Darien and Dickey don't always share the same opinion, I mean Dickey always had these ideals and Darien didn't like them, because it was too much of a risk for the company. Well Dickey did some thing with out Darien's approval and Darien was mad, mean it wasn't Dickey's first time doing some thing like this but this time he lost the company a lot of money. I don't know how much but I know it was enough for Darien to fire him this time. And that's what he was doing, all the yelling was about 'you can't fire me Darien' and 'yes I can't you dumb ass, I could have you killed if, I wanted too. And I'm thinking of doing just that'. I mean Darien was ferries.

Before Amy got to say any thing more he stopped her. "So your saying Darien said 'yes I can't you dumb ass, I could have you killed if, I wanted too. And I'm thinking of doing just that' and I mean them exact words, Miss Anderson?"

Amy looked at him and said, "Yes, but Dickey said some thing worst." Mr. Lee looked back at her and she started again. "Well after Darien said that, Dickey said 'Darien, you fucking ass hole, we don't always have to share every thing. Well I'll tell you something, you mother fucker, you won't be happy long and I'll make sure of it. So don't go to sleep to night because I'll give you, your. And don't worry, I'll make you watch when I do it.' And with that Dickey left."

"Miss Anderson, do you know what they were talking about, besides the company," he said.

"No, Mr. Lee, I don't I know they been friends since college, some who knows. But what ever he was talking about, Darien didn't like it. You could see it all in his face and his hands were clinching. But Andrew come him down, I herd him say, 'he won't doing any thing Darien, so don't worry'. But before I got to herd more, Darien told me to get to works, so I did and I haven't seen Dickey since sir."

"So Andrew and you were the only ones there, besides Mr. Thomson and Mr. Shields?"

Amy looked up, at him a little worry but said, "Yes!"

The man wrote some things down, before he asked his next question. "Did you like Dickey, Miss Anderson?" And he looked at her.

Amy looked around, so she didn't have to meet his eyes. "Well, no I didn't, he just rubbed me the wrong way. I mean people were different around he and that's not always a good thing."

"What do you mean he rubbed you the wrong away, did he hit you or some thing?" Mr. Lee look at Amy and she seen he really did care to hear what she had to say.

Amy seen this and blush. "Oh, no sir he never hit me but he was such a flirt and I wouldn't care if, I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Amy seen that he was writing some thing again, she couldn't take it, she wanted to know what, this was all about. So she asked him, "what is this all about sir?"

Mr. Lee looked up at her and said, "Well, Miss Anderson….."

* * *

Darien was sick of this, he was getting up, when some one said, "sit down Mr. Shields!" Darien looked a cross the room and seen it was, a man in black suit.

"So," Darien said sitting back down, "will you tell me what this is all about?" Darien watches the man sit down, right away Darien, could tell he wasn't going to like this guy.

"Well, Darien how long ago did you last see Mr. Thomson?"

Darien looked at him, "hmm… about a month age, why and who are you?" Darien stared the man up and down, till he got his answer.

The guy looked up at Darien, and seen that Darien was eyeing him. He put down his folder, crossed his hands and looked Darien stared in the eye. "Well, Mr. Darien first off my name is Mr. Perry and you're here because we aspect you in the murder of Dick Thomson."

* * *

"Andrew, why the hell are we here," Ray said as she seen him come in to the room at the police station.

"I don't know Ray," Andrew said back to her.

A man in a green suit, with brown eyes, and brown hair told them to sit down. Ray was the first to start asking question. "Why in the hell are we here?"

"You're here Miss Hino because we think you killed, Dick Thomson and he," the man point to Andrew, "helped you in it." Ray sat down quick, 'who was Dick Thomson?'

Andrew looked at the guy, and said, "you mean Dickey is dead," the man shuck his head yes, "and you thing we," Andrew point at Ray and himself, "did it?" And again the guy shucks his head.

Ray looked up from, her chair. "Why, would we kill, Dickey I mean, I haven't seen him in a year and your saying I killed them."

Ray was about to say more then, Andrew cut her off. "We're not saying any more with out our lawyers, here." Andrew said in an every male voice.

The man stud up and said, "Well, I will go get you the phone and you two can talk about this." When the guy as almost out the door, he yelled back, "you got a week before the trial." And then he was gone.

Ray looked at him. "A week, they can't do that, I mean a week, they just can't, right Andrew." She said looking up at him.

"Well, hmm," he didn't want to be the one to tell her but it looked like he had no choice, "they can and they just did."

"What!" Ray looked at him like, he had grown a second head.

"Well, if you know the right people and have the money, then yes you can." Ray looked at him like 'but, but'. When Andrew started to talk again, "and his grandpa knows the right people and he has the money, so you see Ray we're fucked."


End file.
